Cobra - Arms of another
by littlemissdeath
Summary: CC gets some recovery from Fred VIII. Set when Fred VII takes CCs spot. Medium level porn, Male/male relationships, hospital care, BDSM, role reversal


CC gets some recovery from Fred VIII

Fiction

Disclaimer. Set when Fred VII takes CCs spot. I don't own G. /Cobra or Cobra Commander or any other characters in there likeness Hasbro does. No copyright breach intended as this a fictional story. Besides I don't care it's my story. This story is rated X18+ [Restricted] Medium level porn, Male/male relationships

Fred VIII pulled the Commander out of the pit. He brushed the dirt from his face and checked his vitals. He sighed with relief, he had a pulse. He carried him to his car and carefully laid him the back. He sped down to the town calling a fellow Segie doctor at the hospital. The medical staff was wait for them outside the hospital. The hurry the gurney to the operating room.

It didn't take long to stabilise him. Then the doctor worked on the hole in the Commander's back. The Commander lay quietly on the bed. Totally motionless, the respirator keeping him alive. Fred VIII watched for any signs of reaction. The Commander's fingers twitched slightly and he opened his eyes slightly. He couldn't speak with the tube down his throat. He saw that that the only people in the room were Cobra operatives. He was relieved and drifted back to sleep. When he woke again he seemed to have less tubes handing out of his body. He sat up and examined himself. He wiped his nose as the air tub was irritating him. He pulled it off over his head. The top of his hand was sore cause of the drip digging in. he carefully undid the tape and pulled out the needle. He pulled the sheet off and went to get up. He looked down to see there was still one more tube to pull out. He lifted his gown and realised where it was going.

He reached down and held his penis. He sighed as he realised it was not a condom catheter. He took a deep breath and pulled it out. Groaning as he felt it scraping the inside. He panted a bit then looked around the room. He saw some cloths had been left out for him. He quickly tore off the gown and got dressed. He didn't feel crash hot and he steadied himself by leaning on the wall.

He walked out the door of his room and went down the hallway. As he walked he felt his strength being quickly drained. He slumped down on a chair in the hall. He was still so tired. Sitting back and catching his breath. He started to get very sleepy and just wanted to close his eyes. He opened his eyes to someone rousing him.

"Wake up. You shouldn't be out of your room." He looked up and saw Fred VIII squatting in front of him. "Commander. Let me help you up."

"Fred VIII. I was shot by Fred VII."

"I know, he buried you in the forest and I took you to the hospital."

"We need to get out of here."

"I will check you out. Just wait here." Fred VIII walked over to the nurse's station and started to fill out paperwork. The Commander got up and slowly walked over. "Let's go ok?" Fred put his arm around the Commander and helped him out to the car. He drove to his place and he took the Commander inside. He helped him into his bed and the Commander fell straight back to sleep.

He didn't wake for 6 hours and when he did he walked out of the room. It was dark out. It must be night. The Commander was unsure of what day it even was. He looked around part of the house for Fred. He came out to the lounge and saw him passed out on the couch. He went over to him and sat down. Fred woke and moved so the Commander could sit next to him.

"Commander is everything alright?"

"This is a one bedroom place? I'm sleeping in your bed?"

"Yeah, but this couch is quite comfy." Fred rubbed his eyes and saw that there was something else on the Commanders mind. "Commander. You should get some rest. Come one." He got up and walked the Commander back to his room. He pulled back the sheets and the Commander grabbed then and pulled them back over the bed. "I'm just trying to help."

"Well don't. I'm not incapable of tucking myself in!" the Commander was angry but Fred was wondering why the mood swing.

"I will wake you in the morning. Good night." Fred closed the door and went back out and lay down on the couch. Fred went back to sleep and didn't wake again till 7. He woke with the sun shining through the window. He yawned and stretched out. He turned on the coffee machine and grabbed the paper from the front door. He put the orange juice on the table and wandered down the hall.

He peered in the bedroom, the door was open but no one was inside. He heard the tap running. He looked into the bathroom. The Commander stood with his back to the mirror, trying to look over his shoulder, inspecting how his wound was healing. Fred VIII came in and the Commander immediately stopped what he was doing. Like a child that had just been caught picking their scab when told not to.

"You know it won't heal if you keep trying to poke it." The Commander looked at the reflection and saw Fred VIII standing in the doorway.

"It seems to be healing." The Commander pulled his jacket back up over his shoulders and smiled to himself. He walked out to the kitchen and Fred followed. The Commander began to read the financial section of the paper.

"We need to review our finances. ARBco Industries is starting to gain a nice little profit."

"Little? How much is a lot then? Were already a multimillion dollar organisation." Fred knew the Commander was greedy but he also knew he could make the kind of money that he dreamed of. They sat down at the table and Fred handed the Commander a cup of coffee. "This will wake you up." The Commander took a sip and jerked his head back.

"This is coffee right?" he put it down on the table and continued to read the paper. "Ooo goodie, it seems our stocks are up."

"Is there anything else happening in the world?" Fred slid his chair over to peer into the paper.

"Of course there is." The Commander moved the page away from his eyes. Trying to give Fred the hint that only he was reading the paper and he would have to wait. "But it's all irrelevant." The Commander put the page back down so Fred could read. He pushed the paper over slightly. Then totally gave the paper to Fred out of frustration.

The Commander got up and poured the coffee down the sink. He drank some of the orange juice. "This isn't even real orange juice." The Commander forced himself to drink the juice.

"Sorry Commander, not everyone goes out and gets fresh squeezed every morning. I think you have been spoilt."

"That's not nice. Besides you get paid well as a Segie, why do you like in a Bachelor pad?" the Commander opened the fridge to see if there was anything vaguely appetising.

"Because I am? I mean what other reason could it be?"

"You're not married? No kids?"

"Nup, never. I had women and children, my time is for Cobra only." Fred finished his coffee and began to wash up.

"Oh." The Commander sat back down and worried that he had hit a sensitive spot. "Sorry, I just assumed that all Segies had a family as a cover."

"Oh Commander don't you ever read our personal files?" Fred walked back to the lounge and put away the blanket he was using. "If I have to I will go get a cover family, but the truth is I am happier on my own." The Commander sat down on the couch and Fred sat down next to him.

"So I have out stayed my welcome? I mess up your bed, leave your towels on the floor, and criticise your coffee. Id kick me out too."

"I'm not kicking you out. I never said I dint prefer the company of men."

Fred pushed the Commander playfully. "Now we should go to the office, and meet with the other Fred series."

"Oh it can wait." The Commander turned on the TV and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Commander, can I ask you something." Fred stood in front of him.

"Sure fire away." He kept channel surfing and ignoring Fred. Fred stood in front blocking him. The Commander realised that he genuinely had a concern and he turned off the TV. "What is it Fred?"

"Commander, I guess I see the reason now, but wouldn't you even figurer it was dangerous?"

"What?" Fred sat down and looked directly into the Commander eyes.

"This, the plastic surgery, I mean I see now why you chose this face. But don't you think that GIJoe would guess we don't all look the same for just any reason do you?"

"Fred, I don't really care." The Commander put his hand up to Fred's face and caressed his cheek. "I like the thought of looking into a living mirror." The Commander smiled sincerely and kissed Fred gently on the lips.

"Don't you think so too?" he whispered. "I would think you of all people would understand."

"I. What do you mean by that?"

"Oh Fred don't think I don't know. You not a Bachelor cause you're not married." The Commander smiled and looked down at Fred's mouth. "Its cause you don't want to be with any women." He put his hand on Fred's leg and ran it slowly up his thigh. "Why do you think I wanted you as my personal Segie?" The Commander ran his other hand down Fred's arm. "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like?"

"Commander. I already know." Fred brushed the Commanders hand from his leg.

"I don't think you do though."

"It doesn't matter I mean I know I would like it."

"I don't think I would." Fred stood up.

"Huh? But I know you are homosexual. Why are you rejecting me?"

"It's the idea. Man haven't you figured it out yet? And no it wouldn't be like fucking yourself. Looking like you makes it different, wrong even."

"I don't understand. You don't want to have sex? We don't have to, I mean you could just give me a blow job or something?" The Commander followed Fred into the kitchen.

"Give you a blow job? You think that you get to be blown and I get to be fucked? Heck no. It doesn't work like that Commander." Fred yelled.

"I thought that's."

"That's what being gay is to you? Just someone else to pleasure you? Commander, you aren't gay, you just want your dick sucked. And you don't care who does it." The Commander sat down with a kind of hurt look on his face.

"No. You right I don't know anything." The Commander sniffed and looked down ant his hands on the table. Watching as tears started to land on them.

"I have no idea of what it feel like." He sobbed and then buried his head in his arms. Fred turned around and tried to ignore him. "Don't you tell me what to feel. It's all well and good for you to be out and proud." The Commander looked up and Fred and he saw that he was not faking it.

"Commander, it's my choice to be with men, I always have."

"Yeah. Always. I have to keep my life quiet. I hate have to pretend to like girls. I don't like it when they touch me. They always want to have me fuck them. But I don't really enjoy it."

"So? Get yourself a boyfriend."

"Oh it's easy for you. You know where to find one." Fred sat down next to him and rubbed his hand on the small of his back, reassuring him.

"Do you see another man here? It's no different than straight dating. You don't always like the people interested in you."

"I thought you go to clubs and pick up heaps of guys."

"I used to, but I kinda grew out of that." Fred smiled and the Commander smiled back. "I'm older now, and well, I'm looking for Mr right. You know, it's all well and good to have lots of meaningful one night stands. But somehow I think there is more to a relationship than just fucking some guy who you don't even see his face."

"Oh." The Commander sighed and walked back to the lounge. "I guess I never even considered that."

"That gay people could have relationships that were reliant on sex?"

"Yeah. Look Fred, I want to have sex with you. You may not like me the same way, I don't care if you think your fucking your twin brother. I just want to know. And you didn't seem to object earlier when I kissed you."

"Commander. I didn't expect it. So I didn't respond. Look, I think you're nice, but I don't think you would be interested in a relationship. You just don't seem the type." Fred held the Commander's hand.

"I haven't been with anyone since my wife, don't tell me it was by choice that I was single all these years. I want a relationship, but it's not something someone like me can just go and do."

"You want to just hang out and talk. Look that's a good place to start. We could talk about it first, see what you know and are prepared to do. I mean it's a big step." Fred brushed the hair from the Commanders face. "Do you really want to know what it's like?"

"I'm not sure now, you aren't going to hurt me are you?" Fred shook his head. "Shall we talk more in the bedroom?" Fred took the Commanders hand and led him down the hall. The both sat on the bed. "Fred, I think we should lie down and hold hands."

"How about this." Fred rolled over so he was facing away and wrapped the Commander's arms around his waist. "Does that feel ok?" The Commander nuzzled his face down the back of Fred's neck. Making pleasurable moans. "I take that as a yes." They both fell asleep. The Commander woke first.

"Fred, wake up." He shook his shoulder till he rolled back to him.

"What's wrong?" Fred put his arms above his head and looked at the Commander with a sleepy smile.

"Nothing." The Commander put his head on his chest and held him. "I just needed to see you awake." He gripped at Fred's shirt as if he was holding on for life.

"Well I am." Fred pulled the sheet up over them and brushed his fingers through the Commander's hair. "There's something wrong isn't there." The Commander didn't answer at first, he just turned his head away.

"Fred I, I don't know how to put this." He sat up and put his legs over the edge of the bed to leave. "I need someone to take charge of my life. I want to be in control but not when it comes to this."

"I don't understand. You want someone to control you?"

"Yes, I want you to hold me down. I need you to dominate me. I'm not sure if that is the right way of putting it. I have so much power over everyone, I just want to be on the receiving end for a change." Fred moved over to the Commander and then sat up next to him. "Just here though. It's just a release I need to experience."

"I understand." The Commander went to get up but Fred grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down onto the bed. "Oh no you're not going anywhere." Fred climbed on top and pinned the Commander's hands above his head. "You need to give me some respect."

"Fred I.."

"Shut up boy!" Fred slapped the Commander across the face. "You don't address me by my name, you can only call me master. Got it!?" The Commander relaxed a bit and then looked straight into Fred's eyes.

"Yes Master." Fred grabbed him and dragged him to the centre of the bed. He reached over to his draw and pulled out a couple of leather belts. He lashed each of the Commander's hands to the bed ends. "Now each time you don't do what I say or how I want it you get a hiding." Fred stood up on the bed holding a thick belt. He folded it over and held both ends pulling it and slapping it together.

"Yes master." The Commander softly said.

"I can't here you boy!" Fred slapped the Commander's leg with the strap.

"Yes Master!"

"That's better." He then knelt down with his knees either side of the Commander's chest. He unzipped is pants and pulled out his fat cock. He stroked it slightly and moved his hips closer so it was all the Commander could see. "Now suck it boy. And if I don't like it you get punished." He forced his head into the Commander's unwilling mouth.

He moaned in protest but to no avail. Fred grabbed the Commander's hair and forced himself in deeper. The Commander began to gag as Fred's erection got harder, pushing against the back of his throat. Fred could hear him crying as he slid in and out. He pulled his dick out and held the Commander's face against his 6x9. Pre cum ran down the Commander's cheek. Fred undid the straps holding the Commander.

The Commander went to move away from him but knew it would only mean punishment. Fred flipped him over and gave him a belt across the ass cheeks. The Commander yelped. "Be quiet boy!" Fred slapped him again. Then tied the Commander's wrists together. He rubbed his cock down between his quivering cheeks. He knew what was coming and the Commander gripped the pillow in fear.

Fred slipped on a condom and began to finger the Commander's tight hole. He stretched it apart slightly before he plunges his rock hard cock inside.

The Commander screamed. Fred just responded with a whack across his back with the belt. Fred forced himself in and out as hard and roughly as he could. Trying to maximise the pain felt by the Commander.

The Commander's cries dulled and made way for quite sobbing. Fred lay down on top of him now and continued the barrage. He heard the Commander whimper something but couldn't make it out. "Speak up boy. If you want something you have to beg." The Commander cried as he couldn't get up the courage to talk let alone beg for Fred to stop. "Awe fuck! What did you just do?" Fred pulled out and sat back on the end of the bed.

He saw a large wet spot forming under the Commander. He rolled him by his ankles on to his back. There was still a little stream flowing out of him, running down his leg. The Commander looked down and himself and cried in pain. Not because he had wet himself but from the blood he saw between his legs. He put his hands down to touch himself and see how bad it really was, even though he didn't really want to know.

Fred slapped his hands away. "Stop playing with yourself and take it like a man." Fred dragged him closer by his hips. Keeping his legs up and wrapping them over his shoulders. He pushed himself in hard and lent forward. The Commander dug his heels into the centre of Fred's back. Out of pain and a little bit of desire, pulling him closer. Fred unhooked the Commander's legs and spread them apart.

He licked his smooth chest and pinched his nipples. The Commander groaned as e felt the pain. He was relief in a way as it cancelled out the pain from his asshole. The Commander looped his tied hands over Fred's neck.

Fred pushed himself up of the mattress and arched his back so he was looking up at the ceiling. The Commander was beginning to move with him now. Fred saw that he was starting to enjoy this.

As he began to reach climax he buried his face to the Commander's neck, bitting him. Not drawing blood but defiantly leaving a mark. Fred pulled out and sat up. Pulling off his condom and tossing it in the bin. He looked down and saw that the Commander had also cum. Not much but enough to know he liked it. Fred dragged the Commander off the bed and to the bathroom.

Hooking his hands over the showerhead.

He turned the shower on cold. The Commander gasped at the sudden temperature change. Fred smacked him across the face. He grabbed the soap and began to roughly scrub the Commanders body. He began to lather him all up. He reached behind him and rubbed the soap down to his asshole. The Commander cried out as the soap touch his open cuts. This made Fred keep rubbing him.

Fred unhooked his hands and untied him. He held the Commander under the water. He turned the flick mixer to warm and then hot. The Commander wrapped his arms around Fred and firmly embraced him. The pain was subsiding and he held him to keep from falling over. He looking into his eyes, bitting his lip.

He kissed him and waited for a response. Fred didn't react. So the Commander kissed him again this time trying to stick his tongue in. Fred pulled his head back giving him the signal he didn't want to be kissed. The Commander relaxed his grip around his neck and a sad and confused look covered his face. Fred opened his mouth to say something to reassure him but he didn't want to.

The Commander realised that he had just been used and not in a way he wanted. He stepped out of the shower and began to get dressed. Fred walked out and also got dressed. He went back into the kitchen and made himself another coffee. The Commander slowly walked out of the room he looked over to Fred but saw that he was not interested in him.

He sniffed and walked out the door. He sat down on the gutter and sighed. He stood up and looked back towards the house. Hoping Fred would come to the window or open the door. He hung his head and turned and walked away.

He flagged down a taxi and headed to the city.

It was a few weeks before any of the Fred series again.

He was in Fred VII's garage holding a meeting with his Segies. After the long brief on how he was going to retake Cobra the parties dispersed. The Commander had forced himself to forget anything that had happened. Fred VIII came over to him to grab his bag. The commander didn't even look up.

"Fred you know I don't hate you for what you did. I didn't think so at the time, but now I realise that I had to be mistreated in order to better myself."

Fred took the back and stood in front of him till he looked up. "No hard feelings Commander. But you need to be taught a lesson every so often."

"Is that a promise?" the Commander smiled under his hood and stood up. "Who knows when I might need to be disciplined again." The Commander looked Fred in the eyes. "Master."


End file.
